Welted
by EstMonteDesPro
Summary: Sasuke awakes to find himself some place he does not recognize; Itachi tends to not let him forget. Warning: Incest, yaoi and shonen-ai!
1. Arising

_Alright, so this is first story on this account, and I would like to know what everyone thinks. It may not all be good, but I can deal with that!_

_I do not own any of the Naruto characters and this story is strictly fanmade._

____________________________________

It was a squealing sound...where was it radiating from? A warmth was hitting the right side of his face, but he could not see what was the cause. Grimacing, he pushed against the wall. Nothing. _That was not even a push. Hell, that wasn't even a wall. What is it? _

Not that he would ever admit it, but he was rather frightened. He was rendered paralyzed by some unseen force but he could feel it near him. A chill ran down the length of his spine, and a shiver racked through his frame. There was a cough being held in the depths of his throat, creeping up his larynx to burst free.

He took a deep breath, through his nose, and ran what he remembered through his mind. He could recall a little girl crying, his own screams trying to make someone stop, a kick to the back of his knee and then he fell. Fell, to not arise until he was strung on a wall; he was in someplace he did not recall. His ears felt as if they were bleeding from the screeching noise, dammit! What the hell was it? He had to know or he was afraid he might go crazy. Crazy.

_What if you already are?_ Where was the voice- it was **his** voice resounding through his thoughts. He thought he had been rid of that voice for a long time, since before he was with Orochimaru. Some things in life are there in the shadows even when you thought you owned the shadows. He was bound and frustrated. He wanted to scream but instead began to tug at his bindings once more. None of his attempts got him further than when he tried to open his eyes. At the mention of eyes, a pair flashed through his mind. Crimson red, black lines underneath. He clenched his eyes closed, shaking his head to the side.

Not a moment after his new movement did he feel the thing beside his stir. No, not only stir but grab his arm; yank! He was pulled, against the will of his binds into another person's body. A strong body, slighter taller than his own. The feeling of something dancing across his face drew his attention, until he realized it was the other's hair ghosting across his pale skin. If that was the hair, then where was the hands? The thought worried him to no end, then a sound like no other reached his ears.

"Hello, Sasuke- kun." The casual, smooth tone used almost made him resort to crying.

His mind registered that it was the one he did not want to believe it was, yet, he knew. He knew that voice from anywhere; the one from so long ago. It still had the affect of making him want to crawl into fetal position; almost. Right now, however, he could not help but tile his head to the side. The urge to hit the impudent one he used to call Nii-san surged through his veins, rendering all other thoughts senseless.

His mind jolted into another fashion when he did find where the hands were. One, almost tenderly, was stroking his raven locks. His dearest big brother was trying to show affection, how sweet. _Fuck you, Itachi. Fuck you to the seven hells. _He ground his teeth, emitting a growl from low in his throat.

A chuckle, a fucking chuckle was all he received. Not only that but he could feel the sneer on the other's face; oh how his hatred boiled. It threatened to overspill. Now, the other hand. It was placed behind his head, playing with the knot in place. It was as if the hand was contemplating unbinding the younger's vision. The thought of Uchiha Itachi even thinking such a gesture made the smaller Uchiha want to laugh. However, much to his surprise, the knot was loosened and slipped from his eyes a moment later. It landed on the cotton sheets, the black cloth blending into the black sheets.

"Still as pretty as ever, little brother." This time he could see the, not sneer, but smirk. If his arms were not bound he would have punched that bastard's look straight off.

"Still an ass, I see." He did not know what other words to give him, and was rather disappointed at the way his voice seemed to crack.

The crack in his voice seemed to lighten the mood for Itachi, as his hand drifted down his baby brother's shirt. The teasing touches were making Sasuke squirm, something he did not appreciate.

"What a dreadful little mouth you have. If only there was some," He paused, "some way to fix that problem."

Sasuke, not knowing what the elder was talking inferring upon, simply snorted. Desperately he tried to force the hand away from his body, not wanting them to travel any further. Oh no, Itachi had felt a little too much. Hell, his eyes had seen too much! Forget his han- okay maybe not.

"Leave my damn shirt alone." Sasuke was more than happy at the commanding tone he was able to use this time.

The different tone had no affect on his elder as the chilled hands made their way beneath his shirt, stroking the toned skin that was revealed.

Itachi seemed to marvel at the smoothness and the look of fragility. He knew his baby brother, beneath his cold exterior, was just the frail little boy he had known in his childhood. His red eyes scanned the luminescent skin under his fingers. His fingers roaming over the nubs on the boys chest, holding back the urge to smile as they hardened from his touch. Only his touch, he decided, would make any part of his brothers body react like that.

After a few minutes of playing with his little brother, he stood. He swiftly moved across the room, which Sasuke finally took notice of. It was a quaint room, with only a few items within. One was the bed he was laying on, a table with a bouquet in a vase, a book shelf with scrolls laying on the tops of the books, and finally the hissing fireplace his brother was poking at. The flames licked at the metal pole within Itachi's lithe fingers.

Sasuke jumped when his brother cast a glance to him over his shoulder. Those eyes held something within them that Sasuke could not and would not decipher. When Itachi pushed himself away from the fire, the pole was still within his hand. Sasuke kept his eyes on that thing and realized what was on the top. It was the Uchihacrest.

"Sasuke, if you are bound to your house forever...does that mean you will be bound to me forever?"

Sasuke could feel the bed shift under Itachi's weight so he decided to close his eyes. He did not want to know where Itachi was going with this. He could feel his shirt being pushed over his shoulder, resting in place.

"Yes, you are bound to me forever." He smirked down at the boy under his gaze, and pressed the burning metal onto his skin. Not only did a scream rip from his brother's throat but a pretty welt began to form as soon as he removed the searing rod from the raven's skin. After running a hand over his mark, he kissed the boy's forehead.

The last thing said was, "Orochimaru can not compete with that."

_-I may not update this, it just depends on the reviews and if people wish to see more. So let me know! -.O_


	2. The Within

_**This is the second chapter of the story...I sound like a boring narrator...**_

_**I do not own Naruto nor do I profit from my stories. **_

_**Anyways, on with the story. **_

_____________________

The suns rays hit the younger Uchiha square in the face as they streamed through the window. A groan of dismay erupted from his throat, and he tried to turn in his subconscious state. A louder groan emitted from slightly parted lips, and he clenched his eyes tighter.

No, he was still at home and sleeping soundlessly in his own bed. He was not in his damned brother's room, sleeping in pain. Sasuke never had a problem with denial, as long as it was himself.

There was a sense of realization in him once he realized he was no longer bound. The realization of this caused him to blink open his eyes. _Maybe I am at home...._

"How did you sleep little brother?" The voice had come from the side of him and he whipped his head to the side; his arm flew to his clutch at his shoulder.

"Itachi..." His tone was as though he needed to know the other man in the room was indeed his brother, no matter how much he did not want to believe so.

"Miss me?"

The question brought Sasuke back to his right mind and the hatred was back, as if it had never left. He did all he could and ignored his beloved Nii-san. Itachi could tell the change in his baby brother's attitude as if was were an open book. There for **his** reading.

Once he received no answer, Itachi walked carelessly to the other' side. A lithe hand was put forth upon pale skin. He tilted the other's chin to the side to get a better look at his own mark. Yes, he had been infuriated when Kisame casually asked him if he knew Orochimaru had marked his brother. When he was told this, he wanted to strangle the snake bastard with his own tongue. A smirk, hidden by his cloak, found its way to Itachi's face at the mere thought.

Sasuke, almost immobile on the bed, narrowed his eyes at his brother. He did not like the almost gentle touches he was receiving from his brother, they made him feel needed. Something he did not want to feel with Itachi. He wanted to feel unworthy and inferior; something he would never tell his elder. It was much easier to hate Itachi when he was cocky and arrogant; an ass even than when he was being kind and considerate.

"You may move around today if you would like, little one. Just don't get into something that is not yours." His smirk widened as the realization that nothing was his crossed Sasuke's features. "Unfortunately I do not have time to play with you today. I have been assigned a mission." His hand dropped from the raven's face.

Sasuke did give Itachi his attention when he noticed the tone in Itachi's voice. He was not talking to Sasuke as he was now, but as he used to be.

"Maybe some other time then." Is all Sasuke could muster.

Itachi seemed pleased with his reply and in turn he began to walk out the door. On his way out he said, "Eat and dress. You will find what is needed." Just like that, he was gone once more.

For a few moments, the raven sat, debating on whether to do as Itachi instructed or not to. He would do so and tell himself it was because he had to, not because his brother had told him to. Sighing, Sasuke looked around his, or his brother's, room. It was clearly evident where everything was placed. The bathroom was to his right and was portrayed by a wooden door, there was a cabinet for the clothes and the food was at his bedside table.

Slowly, Sasuke pushed himself from the bed and was not surprised when his feet touched the chilled wooden floor. Itachi's face was still in his mind, the ghost of his hand still touching his skin. He could not shake that face or those hands. His sudden obsession with how it all felt startled him more than anything he had experienced, while he was with his older brother.

He walked stealthily towards the cabinet of clothes, thinking he could always eat later. He opened the door by its metal handle and was surprised at what he saw. Everything was together, outfits he never knew Itachi had in his possession. On one side of the closet was casual wear on the other was a type of formal. He could not help but chuckle when he noticed Itachi's formal wear was in the form of kimonos. He pulled one of the kimonos out and took the time to inspect the embroidery. The cloth itself was black and the pattern was a misty gray. The style of embroidery looked very Victorian, but it was dashing none the less. Flipping out other articles of clothing, Sasuke saw beneath his cloak, Itachi was scantily clad. He decided that he wanted to cover himself fully and settled on the kimono he had yet to put down. He hung it on the outside of the cabinet, so that he could find locate it easily after his much needed bath.

Once he reached the bathroom, he turned his attention to the knobs to turn the faucet on. _Cold or hot? Cool maybe. _He never did like taking hot baths, even as a child, because they chilled him. It was not the temperature, but when he thought of hot water Itachi came to mind. On the other hand, the cold water now reminded him of Orochimaru's touches.

He stripped himself of all clothes so that he could actually step into the now falling water. He scrubbed himself down with the soap and proceeded to washing his hair. He tried to take his time, thinking Itachi would be a while and he did not want to venture out of the room. Who knew what was out there, better yet, who wanted to know?

Stepping out the shower and cutting the water off, he stood drying himself off. Walking from the bathroom, he threw the towel onto the bed. Taking the kimono from its perch, he stepped into it. He also took his time with the sash, tyeing it into a precise bow. He looked into the mirror on the cabinet's door and quickly looked away. It looked as if he was trying to impress someone, which he convinced himself he was not.

He trailed over to the side table and sat down with the tray of food. He payed more attention to the rice cakes than anything but did eat the side dish of fruits. The water was also something he enjoyed. It was only when he picked up the bottle did he take notice that his mouth felt full of cotton swabs. The bottle was gone within minutes.

After he was clothed and fed, all he had to do was look around the room. He drifted to the book shelf, not interested in the books but the scrolls. He pulled one from its place and opened it; blank. He checked the next one; blank. After two more blank discoveries, he lost interest in those as well.

All that was left was the bed. He crawled into the newly changed sheets. _When did this happen? _He knew the sheets were not these when he left the room. They actually smelled fresh, like when the wind blows after a rain shower. The pleasant smell made his thoughts flow, his only thought was on Itachi though. Questions were unanswered, that he would make sure to have answered. For one, why would Itachi bring him here? The next would be why did he untie him? The third would be why did he still have his chakra? Then **his** face came back, the one smirking and so perfect. With that image, Sasuke was lost to the world. So lost in fact, he did not hear the door opening, the lights turning off, or the other man slipping his body beside his own.

_**-Let me know how it is going. I apologize for the lack of Itachi! If you want him, review. ^-^**_


	3. Hidden

_**I finally got up chapter 3 and I hope you guys enjoy it. You seem to be, not to sound conceited. ^-^ It simply makes me happy and I try to update as soon as I make the chapter. **_

_**I do not own anything from Naruto and this is strictly fanmade....unfortunately. Besides, who would mind a bit of Naruto buttsex? Not me.**_

_**On with the story....Enjoy!**_

_**________________________**_

He could feel a hand sneaking down his kimono, tugging at one of his nipples. _What do you want? I just want to sleep..._ Mentally and physically he groaned. The male beside him grinned, as if he was the one causing a pleasure groan and not one of annoyance. Sasuke threw a blind punch at the other person's head, missing by a long shot. Once he heard the chuckle at his weak attempt, he frowned. Why was someone laughing at him? Bastards.

Slowly, the other hand was traveling to another aspect of his attire. The long, lithe fingers were teasing the only thing holding his kimono on- his sash. He almost would have called the fingers threatening, but they were, more or so, a playful gesture. Sasuke's mind was a little slow to react to the occurring situation, but once it did, he shot up. At first, all he could see were the blazing sun rays, but as they lessened, he noticed who it really was in the bed with him.

At first he had just thought it was his dear Nii-san, then the **red **eyes told him this was not his brother at all, instead it was the one he had left in a different life. At least, what remained of that person. He had changed to a great extent, and did not seem like the boy Sasuke once knew. His dobe was no longer present in those eyes, they were the eyes of a monster. This was not the dobe, but someone else. The presence sent his senses off, all of them in alarm. The bad thing was, however, that he had absolutely no where to run.

"Hello, little Uchiha...would you like to come out and play?" The once blond was smirking at the raven underneath him. Oh, the other's look was too priceless. He looked ready to cry, kill, and die. A clawed hand reached towards the pale cheek, running a finger down, and watching as a red trail was left in its wake.

"No, fox, he does not want to play with you." Venom was laced in every word, as the male on top of Sasuke was lifted by throat.

Sasuke could see his brother's face, and was a almost worried for the other male; almost. Itachi moved with the stealth of a lion, quickly throwing the other male out of his room.

"Pein, come get your bitch. I think it's in heat." His tone was casual, but Sasuke knew he was ready to kill.

While Itachi was getting rid of his brother's tormentor, said brother was straightening his clothes. He glance to Itachi through his bangs, but continued to re-tie his sash. Itachi moved from the door to his younger brother. Sasuke could not see it, but he knew there was a smirk gracing his brother's mouth. He hated the weasel's smirks, and wished to drown him in his own smirk. If that was possible in any way, at least.

"I see you prettied yourself up for my return, that was very kind of you." The pale hand reached forward, moving the shoulder of his brother's kimono aside. He was pleased to see the mark as beautiful as when he first pressed the rod to his brother's skin. His beautiful skin, always had been. During Itachi's musings to himself, Sasuke had taken a hold of his hand.

With curious eyes, he scanned his brother's hand, not sure if he could believe those touches were coming from the man that haunted his dreams as a child. The sudden gentleness Itachi was using with his was a little startling, but he thought he could get used to them. _All of them, perhaps. _That was only one of the voice's in his head. The other, trying to be louder than the first, replied, _I think not. _Them both being a part f his mind, Sasuke decided instead of choosing one over the other, he would try both of the ideas. But which one he would choose first was a mystery, even to himself. He could just go with momentary instincts. He nodded to himself, excepting his decision.

Itachi watched as Sasuke traced the palm of his hand, clearly studying it. He had to admit that it was kind of cute, his brother sitting on his bed, wearing a kimono and holding his hand. He had a flashback of when they were little.

"_Nii-san! You're home." The smaller one ran towards the taller one, throwing his arms around him. He had been at home all day, with nothing to do except stare at Itachi's bedroom door. _

"_Hai, I am." He petted his baby brother's locks, while prying him of with his other. "I have to get ready for a mission, however, and you will not see me until dinner. Until then, otouto."_

_Sasuke watched as his brother walked past his mother's greeting and into his room. Of course Itachi had something to do, he always did. Even when he was doing nothing. If asked what was so special about nothing, Itachi would say, "I am thinking." A poke to the forehead was Sasuke's way of knowing that he did not just want to be rid of him though. Perhaps Itachi just was not a people person. Later that night, Sasuke found out what kind of person his Nii-san was. _

_On his way back from the bathroom, Sasuke heard a squeaking noise coming from his brother's room. Being the curious little thing he is, he went to investigate. Upon opening his big brother's door, Sasuke saw something he would never forget. His brother's head was thrown back, his mouth slightly parted, and his hand was holding his own length. When Itachi heard the door opening, he did not stop, oh no, he looked Sasuke square in the eyes. While Sasuke stood blushing in his doorway, the older of the two whispered, "Sasuke..." With that it seemed his fun was over, because he stopped moving. _

_The younger of the two smelt something different in the room, and despite himself, walked to his brother's side. He took hold of Itachi's hand and gave it a quick examination, but could not figure one thing out. _

"_Nii-san, what is the white stuff?" He looked up to his brother when a finger was placed at his mouth. _

"_Taste it and tell me, little brother." When a smirk flew across his big brother's face, Sasuke's tongue reached out to lick at Itachi's hand. Itachi could tell by the look on Sasuke's innocent face that he liked it and wanted more, and he had every intention of giving him more at the right moment._

Itachi took his hand from the younger of the two, and pushed him down on the bed. No, Sasuke would not get away from him this time. He would simply not allow that. He loomed over his little brother, whose eyes were slightly widened, and placed both hands at the sides of his face. Climbing onto the bed, he straddled the smaller hips.

"I do think you look like perfection itself in the kimono Sasuke, but I'd rather replace it with nothing." He leaned down to whisper into his little one's ear, "I want to perfect your perfection."

Sasuke was now startled by Itachi's words and could do nothing as the elders mouth descended on his own. He could not say he was shocked by the mouth or words as much as he was Itachi's tongue. He was enjoying himself, and did not want to be. _Or do you? No, no. I don't....think so. _Sasuke's lids fluttered closed of their own accord, as his own tongue crept out to play with his brother's. A few minutes later, his hands were yanking at Itachi's face, pulling him even closer. Their teeth met as well as their tongue, and the battle was on. It was not soon after that the battle was won. Itachi had leaned down to his neck, licking over the mark Orochimaru had left and then his own. Once Sasuke opened his mouth in a moan, he knew all hope was lost. The thing was, he did not mind the loss; he craved it.

_**-Yes I am evil. Now, if you want the rest, you need to review. **_

_**Also, I shall ask all of you, would you like to see more of Kyuubi? Or even Pein/Kyuu. If you would simply let me know. **_

_**3Madz**_


	4. The Fall

_**This is a chapter for all of the ones who have been reviewing, and letting me know what they think. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**I do not own Naruto and this is, again, strictly fanmade. **_

_**Also, I have decided to make this one chapter a dedication to Veja24. You better let me know if this is what you were waiting on. **_

_**______________________**_

One Itachi pulled away from his little brother's throat, he could see the faint blush adorning those pale cheeks. At least, once pale. He smirked at the smaller, while taking a hold of his hands, pulling him into a sitting position.

"I do believe I have waited too long for this Sasuke, and I assure you there will be no complaints when I am finished." Itachi left no objection for his little brother and covered his mouth once more, as his hand slid down the smaller's kimono.

The first thing he would do would be to pull the already hardened nipple, not wishing to take the chance of it becoming unhardened. His other hand tried and failed to go further down the kimono, and he ripped the sash from his brother's body. The kimono instantly fell further than Itachi's intentions but he decided to just use that to his advantage as well. Pulling his mouth away from the smaller, he kissed a slow, teasing trail from Sasuke's jaw to his first nipple.

Sasuke's mouth was slightly ajar, the string of saliva that had connected him to Itachi was running down the side of his mouth. He could feel Itachi's eyes on his face, and returned the other's gaze. He was content with what he saw. Itachi, still nipping around his nipple, had put away his Sharingan.

One of Itachi's hand tip-toed over to Sasuke's other nipple, giving it a rough tug. Hearing the moan from Sasuke, he did that same thing once more. Same reaction. _Note to self: sensitive left nipple. _Itachi, tired of the first nipple, trailed to the second, licking, then taking the small nub into his mouth. Sucking, at a slow pace, Itachi's eyes never left the other's face.

Sasuke seemed out of breath already, face flushed and squirming. He was now sitting but was pressed against the bed's headboard. Itachi, showing every amount of generosity his being possessed, pulled his brother onto his lap. No need for either of them to be uncomfortable. The gesture made Sasuke squirm even more, at the feel of Itachi's cock pressing against his backside and his tongue lapping at his nipple. His head, not able to support itself any longer, lolled from side to side, as he subconciously pressed onto Itachi's need.

He did notice however, when he heard the noise Itachi made, a groan, and when the force he used on Itachi's member was exerted with the same force on his hole. He arched into Itachi's body, hands drifting to his shoulders for support. Itachi, knowing Sasuke was in dire need of help, pulled away from Sasuke's ever sensitive nipple. He then, once more, pushed Sasuke into the headboard. He placed his hands at the top of the kimono, and pushed it further down Sasuke's body, to have it spilling at the boy's waist.

Sitting back on his heels, Itachi took a moment to admire his little brother's body. He took in the lines, muscles, and the way it moved beneath him. Especially the latter. It excited him when he looked to the smaller's nether regions and found that he was as excited about this as the elder was. Itachi, no longer caring about Sasuke's upper body, except his face of course, slid his hand up Sasuke's kimono. He played along his brother's legs on his way to his actual destination, and then more than enough time on the boy's thighs. They were just so silky to his touch, not like most men's would be.

Sasuke could feel his brother's thumb sweeping across his thighs, getting so close to his aching need. He never touched it but he did stroke at the dark, he did not have to look to know the color, locks around said need.

Sasuke, frustrated with his brother's teasing, grabbed the offending hand and pushed it to where it needed to be. His cock, now leaking with precum.

When Sasuke tried to force his hand to his need, Itachi balled his hand into a fist. He had other intentions. No, he would make Sasuke... Well, Sasuke would find out.

"If you wish for it that bad Sasuke, I think you should ask me to give it to you." He smirked, knowing Sasuke would know what he meant.

Sasuke, only mildly in his right mind, did not care if he was being forced to bed his elder. Hell, he wanted it. One way or another he would get it.

"Nii-san...don't take you time with fucking me...I -AUGH!"

It seemed as though Itachi knew where he was going with his sentence, and grasped Sasuke's length within his hand. Just hard enough to cause a big reaction. Deciding it was no longer necessary, he pulled the remains of the kimono off of Sasuke's body. He quickly pulled the boy onto his lap, so that Sasuke's ass was pleasuring him without the younger knowing. He rubbed against Sasuke's now quivering hole and slowly began to stroke the hardened member within his hand. His other hand, which had become lonely, moved to Sasuke's mouth and the little raven knew what to do.

He took a little bit of time with slicking them up, and then pressed a kiss to each of their tips. Itachi, after taking in his little brother's show, then moved his fingers behind Sasuke. He covered the other's mouth with his own as he slid the first finger in. Sasuke, who was not hurt by Itachi's first finger, simply squirmed against it for more. After Itachi had the first positioned perfectly, he pressed the second in. Sasuke, to the second gave a groan of disapproval. Itachi took the time to scissor his baby brother into comfort before adding the third finger. This time, Sasuke would have woken the people in the next room, if he had not clamped onto Itachi's bottom lip. A small whimper escaped his lips at the fullness of his backside, but he told himself he would bare. He would bare for himself, his pride and his brother.

Itachi, after feeling his baby brother's muscles relax, began to pump his fingers in the stretched hole. Sasuke, letting go of Itachi's lip, placed his arms around Itachi and laid his head on his shoulder. His mouth fell open as his moans pushed from his throat. He realized something at that moment, he had barely been allowed to touch his brother. Suddenly angry at this thought, he bit down on Itachi's neck and began to suck. At the groan from Itachi, Sasuke smirked against his neck.

Feeling the smirk from Sasuke, Itachi pushed him down on the bed; he had removed his fingers. Sasuke could not help but whine at the loss of Itachi's body, but stopped when he heard the rustling of clothes. Itachi soon returned to him, but this time he was naked. Sasuke's eyes trailed Itachi's body, before he was placed back on Itachi's lap. He wanted to touch Itachi more, and was about to protest, when he was silenced once more.

When Itachi pulled away, he asked, "How about you help me this way Sasuke?"

Sasuke could feel his older brother's hands on his cheeks, and was soon making enough noise to wake up the entire complex. Itachi, not wanting to draw this part out, slammed into Sasuke- to the hilt. Of course Sasuke had screamed, and just then Itachi was glad to know that Sasuke was indeed a virgin. He smirked, placing his hands on the other's hips. He would wait for Sasuke to move. Once he was adjusted to the bulge of Itachi within his body, Sasuke began to slide up and down, gaining pace each time. Once he felt Sasuke move, Itachi moved his hips along with him. He held Sasuke close to his body, enjoying the friction of their sweat- clad bodies against one another. Sasuke's head fell to the side as his brother met his pace, his eyes drooping closed.

Itachi, suddenly not liking the depth he was allowed, pushed Sasuke on his back once more. As Sasuke began to moan louder, he began to pick up his speed.

"H...harder." Was his response.

He listened to every instruction his little brother gave, from harder to deeper. He had began to switch angles as he proceeded, until his brother screamed his name. As Itachi hit the same spot over and over, Sasuke's hands clenched tighter at the bed sheets.

Seeing his little brother's face flushed even more, Itachi moved his hand to the front of his lover's body and began stroking Sasuke in time with his thrusts. It was not long before Sasuke was biting his lip as the feeling of explosion started in the pit of his stomach, as he could not stop his mewls for Itachi. The sound of his name coming from those lips was driving Itachi almost as fast as the rest of Sasuke's body.

"I-I am...g-g-oing...agh." Sasuke could not finish the sentence.

Itachi, sensing his little one's closeness, picked up speed. He lent down to Sasuke's ear, giving it a lick. "Then cum, little one."

Sasuke, like all other times in his life, could not defy what Itachi said and was soon cuming into his brother's hand.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke, spent, collapsed onto the bed, but kept his hips moving for Itachi. Not long after him, Itachi was filling Sasuke with his own seed.

He did not wish to get off of Sasuke, but knew that if he was to fall on him now, he would crush him. Pulling out of the other body swiftly, Itachi laid beside him.

Sasuke groaned as Itachi left his body, but snuggled into it when it laid beside him. Right now all he remembered was the look of Itachi's face on top of him, the feel of him inside of him. He draped an arm over his brother's chest, lids falling.

Just before he fell asleep, he could feel a hand stroking his hair. It soothed him to be with his brother like this, and he would take tomorrow as it came. Until then, he would sleep. In his lovers arms, in the object of his hatred and obsession; in his brother's.

_**-Alrighty now. You guys better let me know if it's worth rated M now. I am not sure whether I am going to continue. It simply depends on whether you all want me to.**_

_**Make sure to review to tell me if you want more. **_

_**3 Madz**_


	5. Realizations

_**This is a late time for me to be updating, but I had to get it out of my system so I can sleep in peace. **_

_**I do not own Naruto, or anything in this story. Not even the words, damn Websters. Fanmade.**_

_**Nevertheless, enjoy!**_

_**_________________**_

When Sasuke awoke, earlier than he had thought he would, he also thought he would be greeted by the blinding sun's rays. On this case he was also wrong; everything was a dark abyss of nothing. Even in a land of nothing there is usually something, however, he saw, felt, sensed nothing. He was alone in the room, and did not know where the other male was. He had fallen asleep beside him and now he was gone.

_With joy always comes hurt, you fool. He left, once again. Used you like a tool, then threw the little broken object away. _He sneered at his thoughts, yet, he believed every single one of them.

Now the bastard had accomplished overriding his mind, emotions and body. In one lifetime, one person should not be able to accomplish such; Itachi had.

He could hear water dripping, and was not sure if it was just him; it wasn't. Once he looked, Orochimaru was there, within the same room. He was silently laughing at the raven, knowing his sins; knowing his weakness.

That is when he realized it; he was wrong once again. Itachi may not have left him, Orochimaru was not there, and he was not awake. Orochimaru had infiltrated his mind and placed the thought of his older brother leaving. The water, however, was unnerving to all of his senses. It was throwing his thoughts astray; weakening his defenses.

"_Dear Sasuke, have you not grown tired of your dear Nii-san?"_ The snake- like voice brought some senses back into the raven's mind. The main result being his eye; it would not cease its twitching. If Sasuke was able to hit him, he would have. How dare he question him?! _"Just remember, you can not hide from me forever. I will find you, and at that time, your brother will loose you." _He could hear the Sanin laughing in his mind, but the image of him quickly began to deteriorate.

Since his mind was no longer being stalked, Sasuke knew he would awake. Itachi would be there and everything would be better. At least, he hoped.

This time, he was correct. He awoke instantly after the Sanin left. It was not the blazing sun that he first saw, but his brother's blazing eyes. Once he realized their position, he pushed Itachi away. Just the force he used to push his elder away sent a shot of pain up his spine. _Fuck! _

A smirk is what his dear brother bestowed upon him, a damn smirk. _I ought to knock his teeth out. See if he still smirks....._ Itachi's hand took that moment to caress the side of his brother's cheek. "It is not healthy to keep your thoughts to yourself." The voice fogged his mind once more, the gentle hand adding to his lost state of mind.

That is when it hit him. Itachi had been trying to entice him into submission, he did not want to submit; last night he had submitted. Of all people, it was to his brother, his menace, his pain in the ass. The one he could not hide from, run from, or even forget. He had failed miserably at all three categories. There was only one thing left to do, the one he would never admit. He would have to run to, cling to, and never let him go again.

"Sasuke, you know-"Sasuke did not give him the chance to talk again. Instead, he smacked the hand away, pounced the other, and pinned him to the bed. Sitting on Itachi's chest, he enjoyed the view; looking down at the man that had caused him so much pain in his life. Every kind of pain imaginable. He found himself wanting to return all that Itachi had so kindly given to him. The massacre, the reenactment, and the constant taunting. The list went on and one, ending with the mark he had given Sasuke. While he was thinking, his hand had inched itself to Itachi's neck; wrapping around it.

While Sasuke was showing his affection, Itachi decided to use their lack of clothes and angle to his advantage. His, Itachi's, own hand trailed to Sasuke's bottom, and gave it a firm squeeze. He knew that it would hurt his baby brother and he wanted to see the pain in his eyes. At least a little bit.

Sasuke's hand shot away from his brother's neck, and it flew to fend off the hand at his backside. His teeth gritted, and he glared down at the smirking Uchiha below him. He had not expected Itachi to grab him so randomly, hell, he was going to choke him not jerk him off! _Note to self: do not climb onto Itachi while the both of you happen to be naked. _

A small yelp escaped his lips as Itachi slipped from underneath him and casually walked to the closet. In the mean time, Sasuke would try to glare at the well sculptured – ass. He had to mentally smack himself in order to look away, or else things could have gotten wore. Hell, he might have started to like it after looking at it for so long. Or a few minutes, it was a rather nice ass after all.

"Come get dressed Sasuke, my entourage is awaiting." He gestured for the boy to follow him to the clothes cabinet, and waited until Sasuke did so before continuing. "Your old team mate will be there, however, the fox may have control. For some reason Pein allows him to do as he pleases around this place. He is just spoiling him."

By the end of Itachi's rant, Sasuke came to the conclusion he was definitely not talking to him but to himself. I knew his brother was crazy, but this was too much. Itachi pulled the articles of clothing out that Sasuke had noticed on his first day. The skin tight pants and the fishnet shirt; then another kimono. The elder could feel the younger's eyes boring into his back and gave him his attention.

"This is for you. Put it on." He handed Sasuke the kimono, an almost smile evident on his face. His reply to the look Sasuke was giving him was, "I liked you in the last one."

Grumbling incoherent things to himself, Sasuke did as he was told. He would rather be wearing the kimono than nothing; he had a feeling that would be his other choice. Just because Itachi was an ass. After inspecting the red kimono on himself, he moved to tie the sash. When he was finished he took in the pattern. It was not exactly a red, but more or less a crimson color, with black embroidery. This one, unlike the other, had signs of the Japanese within its detail. He could make out Sakura blossoms, dragons, and oriental patterns. _It will suffice for now._

Itachi, who had finished dressing before Sasuke, was now pulling his cloak on himself with one hand and taking his brother's arm with the other. Looking down at the boy, he added a closing statement, "Don't talk too much."

_**-So I went a little slack with this one, but I do not only want to focus on lemons and such. This story, since I will continue, must have a plot. **_

_**First person to guess the plot is allowed to pick my next stories pairing. **_

_**Review!**_

_**3 Madz**_


	6. Living with Death

_**I am going to keep this simple, but make sure to read the closure. **_

_**I do not own anything to do with Naruto and this is a fan made story. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**_______**_

When Itachi and Sasuke arrived to what Sasuke would assume was the dining hall, there was a cluster of red- clouded black cloaks already there. Most of the entire group was in a smaller group of about two or three.

The smaller raven did not know any of them, except the blond; that had not been a descent encounter if he remembered correctly. None of them looked friendly, not that he expected them to, but he was a little let down at his confirmation. His only option was to stick close to Itachi, something he was not entirely thrilled about. On the other hand, he was keeping an eye out for some route of escape, he did not know what kind but he knew there was some way of getting into and out of this secret place. He would attempt an escape, he knew that much; he just needed to find out how and when.

"Well, well. Look what I see, un!" The blond had spotted the two Uchiha's together, and sauntered to wrap his arms around Itachi.

Itachi, twitching on the inside, pried the blond's arms off of his body; oh, how he hated blonds. They were so ignorant of hate as well. This one in particular, Deidara, at one point, had hated the very thought of him. Recently his feelings had taken a change and the elder Uchiha could not avoid said blond.

While Itachi was in a state of desperation, Sasuke had moved to the other side of the room. He was now looking at the painting that was hanging above an oval table. The dazzling colors caught his eyes, all of the painting was in tints of black and red. Running his hand over the surface, he thought, _Such talent to have painted such. Such a waste to be stuck in a place such as this though. _Sighing, he removed his hand from the painting as the door swung open.

From what he could see, all he could figure was that it was a male. The man was not tall, but not short either. He seemed the perfect height. Seemed, for, Sasuke's vision might be deceived by the circus of as the man was wearing a tent as a cloak.

No other feature was apparent from under the cloak, only height. The raven's interest was peaked at the thought, some mysterious cloaked figure with a normal height. _Or should I- Why, WHY Itachi touching me?! _

Itachi had noticed his brother's mindless musings, and thought he should take it upon himself to draw him back into reality. At first, he was going to simply shake the daylights into the younger, then he had a better idea. His hand traveled to the back of his brother's kimono and groped his ass. He then moved to teasing him through the cloth, until Sasuke attempted to knock his head off. He grabbed the boy's fist, turning it brutally behind his back. Sasuke, when the force was exerted on his elbow once more, stepped back into Itachi.

Itachi held his arm at the unusual angle until the male that had just arrived began to speak. His voice was low, casual, and smooth.

"As you all know, your leader-sama has taken a bad turn and we are afraid that...he will not make it. The run in he had with the other two sanin was just too much for him to bear. I'd give him a day or so. At the most. Pein will not be coming back, and I will ascend to my rightful place; the head of this organization."

Chaos broke out at once when the words left his mouth. The fox immediately showed up, pouncing the guy. They both fell, and the other's face was revealed. He had eyes that looked sullen, until you looked at them for a long time; then they held power, corruption and deceit. His hair was darker than the night's sky and spiked at random places; his eyes were black, and his body was pale. Sasuke did not understand at first, then the realization hit him. _It is....that one. _

The fox's teeth were bared, his eyes deranged. At first Sasuke thought he would rip out the other's throat; then, he suddenly broke down. His eyes went vacant and he was pushed away from the taller male.

"How disgusting, I can never use that again." The harsh words were directed to the once blond boy, as he sat rocking himself on the floor.

"Fuck you, Madara." The words were barely a whisper, as if the kitsune was talking to himself. The words were ignored, and the eldest Uchiha continued speaking.

"The thing is, well, Pein will die. That is the inevitable. Then, will take my place so as to," He paused, "spare the rest of you."

When the members erupted once more in complaints and questions, all Madara had to do was hold his hand up to silence them. They fell silent, until the fox removed himself from the floor. His movements were slow, a sense of dread on his face. Everyone in the room could guess where he was going; to give comfort and receive comfort. Sasuke watched this action; he watched until the other was out of the room.

Madara, sensing they needed to think a little on his words, quietly left the room.

"But what about Pein-sama un?" Deidara was the first to mumble all of their thoughts, covering what everyone had to say.

"Come," Itachi whispered his words into Sasuke's ear, "let's go."

Itachi pulled Sasuke from the room, and lead him down a hallway. The younger raven noticed not only was the floor black marble, but the walls were as well. He tried to free his arm from Itachi's grasp, but it was to no avail. He had no idea where Itachi was leading him, but he followed. Of course, he couldn't have gotten away even if he wanted to. Finally, Itachi stopped outside a red door, the only red one on this hall that Sasuke had seen.

Itachi seemed hesitant to open the door, as Sasuke waited silently by his side. Finally, once Itachi opened the door, Sasuke felt as if he would faint. He had never thought he would ever be able to erase the image from his mind, no matter how much he wanted to.

_**-I know it has been a while since I updated, but I have been busy. I am sorry for the wait guys!**_

_**I will update again whenever there has been 30 reviews. If you want more, since I have multiple stories competing, review the one you like the most so that I will update it first. **_

_**Even if it's just to tell me to continue, REVIEW!**_

_**3 Madz**_


	7. Fighting Escape

_**Chapter seven is finally being posted! Yay! Now, I have to apologize that I have recently been taking so long to update. The rest of this month will be the same I am afraid. But after that, I will be free to write my brain away. Anyways, story now. **_

_**I do not own anything related to Naruto, if I did I would own the world. Which I do not.**_

_**______________________**_

The first one he saw was Kyuubi, sitting on the bed. The sheets were as crimson as the door, with a satin look to them. The fox was in perfect condition; something had made him recover from his earlier state. That is when Sasuke's jaw dropped so fast he thought it was going to fall off. The leader, who was supposedly dying, walked from the other door. As casual as if he was walking from the damn toilet! He first caught Itachi's eye, then moved to sit beside Kyuubi.

"Good, you came. I have a lot to say and a limited amount of time before Madara realizes his mistake. I would appreciate no interruptions." He glanced at Kyuubi, "From anyone."

His response was two nods, from each Uchiha.

"I know quite a bit that Madara does not, and I have refused to infer my knowledge with him. You may call this my mistake but I think I chose the right decision." He paused, pulling the fox into his chest. "You three have a limited amount of time as well, but mine is even slimmer. You have a choice of staying here or leaving with one another. After you leave the hideout, things will become very complicated. Now if you do stay here, Madara will finish what he failed at first; killing me. He will then move to gaining control of the villages one by one by means of the nine tailed fox demon. After that is complete, he will kill the other members left. He is looking only for power by any means necessary. I can tell you what my decision would be, what is yours?"

At his pause, Sasuke turned his head towards his brother and knew he was thinking this through. Then the smaller raven looked to the fox and could tell by his expression what his decision would be. All eyes were on Itachi, waiting for his decision. Would he desert the other males? Or would he fight with the dying ones?

A smirk crossed the elder Uchiha's face, "What shall we do when we leave?"

Pein, now smirking in reply to Itachi's, continued.

"First of all, you do not have to worry about all of the members or Madara. I will handle them. Once you are out of the hideout, I will hit one button that will annihilate all around a thousand circumference. So you must act quickly." He stood, moving to the closet on the far right of the room. He took his time rummaging through the the wooden treasure chest, and then pulled three things from its confinement.

The three in the room did not have the chance to see what they were because the once- leader wrapped the things within a cloth. He tossed them to Itachi, before turning to kiss Kyuubi, and Sasuke knew why. There were heavy footfalls from outside the room, ones that everyone knew who they belonged to.

"Now, go. You will act upon instinct from there, but two things you must remember. Konaha and Madara." The door flew from its hinges just as Pein's copies appeared. Itachi's eyes locked with Madara's, and both Uchiha's smirked. They knew that in the near future Itachi would be in Pein's place. The three leaving took one look to the one giving his life for their escape. It was the last time they would see him and they knew that.

Acting upon Pein's word, they fled quickly. Upon reaching the woods on the outer side of the hideout, they were hit with debris; they were hit with the remains of the hideout. The blast had been silent, but it had occurred just as Pein had said it would.

"Now where do we go?" The fox sounded as if he was growling low in his throat, but the two Uchiha's could not have given that a factual guess.

"Two choices....Madara or Konaha." Itachi's voice was smooth, but Sasuke had caught the slight hesitation within his sentence.

No matter where they went they would be held and tried. Possibly even killed. The one that ran to Orochimaru, the one who fled to the Akatsuki, and the one who had once ransacked the village. _Oh, we'll be welcomed with open arms. I could just act as if I had captured Itachi for the village...no, they are not that stupid. Well, they could be. Hmmmm....perhaps I could ask the dobe- wait. The dobe. What has happened to him? This is obviously the Kyuubi who is in a very Naruto- like body. So, if he has Naruto's body, where is the real blond? _

Suddenly, Sasuke reeled away from Itachi, taking the fox by the front of his shirt. "Where is Naruto?"

There was a sullen look to the fox, and he looked much older than he had when Sasuke had awoken to find him within his bed. Perhaps it was the passing of Pein. Or perhaps there were even deeper cuts.

Finally, the once feared fox sighed. "I do not know. I am sure he is still with Madara." He paused, glancing to Itachi. "I was stripped from his body and they gave me a replicated form of him. I am almost a clone that can feel and harm."

"If you are similar to the clones, can you disappear?" Sasuke's eye was twitching and he had to flex his hands to stop himself from strangling the fox. What did he mean; I don't know?!

"I suppose, I have not tried and do not plan on it." There was a fierceness that flashed through the fox's eyes and he shoved the Uchiha away from himself. "I...did not leave him. I know the way you think. I did not. Do you hear me?!"

Sasuke recoiled from the fox, as he began to snarl and advance upon him. He knew he could handle the dobe, but he doubted he would live through an angry Kyuubi.

Just as the fox sprang, Sasuke took stance. Yet, nothing clawed his throat out. The reason was his dear brother had grabbed the other by his shirt, and now held him thrashing.

"You two need to learn a bit of acceptance of one another, or this mission will never be completed." He placed the fox on his feet but held him within his glare. Then he turned on Sasuke. "If you can not handle this, little brother, you may go crawling back to that snake." His demeanor was calm but he spat the last word as if challenging Sasuke to leave.

After thinking the situation over in his head, Sasuke shook his head. "Orochimaru's time will come. Now is ours." He hesitated, then continued his thought aloud. "Together." He glance to Kyuubi. "The three of us."

Itachi accepted the little speech, then took off. "You two try to keep up." Just like that, things seemed to be better but Sasuke knew it was anything but better. Things had taken a turn for the worse. He was helping the one he despised, trying to kill the eldest surviving member of his family, and working alongside the dobe's crazy counterpart that was controlled by the eldest member of the family. To top it all off, they were going back to Konaha.

The little raven and fox were following the elder raven because he was the only one who knew where they were and how to get to where they were going. Soon, after the moon had been up for a few hours, they came to the conclusion they would not reach Konaha within a night. After a vote, in which no one was the loser, they decided to stop and made camp.

"Tonight will be cold, we will all sleep under the same place. Chance of rain is very high, so we need to act fast." Itachi's words got the other two moving to find some place to sleep. In the end Itachi was the one who found the place. There was a split in the side of the mountain a little off their course, but it would suffice. It was easy for the three to squeeze through the split, and it would keep them safe of rain.

The ground was very textured and it was a tight fit for all three of them to fit into such a small whole. As soon as the fox hit the ground he was out. However, with Itachi laying beside him, Sasuke could not sleep.

There was a feel of something at his back and he jumped away from it. It was Itachi's hand, making his uneasiness grow.

"Leave me alone. I would-" Sasuke was not able to finish his sentence as another pair of lips were placed upon his. His eyes widened, and he tried to pry Itachi away from him, to no avail. He had no other choice, so he bit the elders lip. Itachi pulled away, smirking down at his little brother.

"You could have said you liked it rough, I would have been glad to comply." He returned Sasuke's 'love bite' and pulled the other's body flush against his own. "Now, sleep little one." He began to pet the youngest Uchiha's hair, pushing him to sleep.

Sasuke, no matter his intentions, fell to sleep against the elders body. He doubted it was the hand at his head, rather the heart at his ear. It was nice to be reminded Itachi had one within his iced body.

Itachi, once Sasuke was asleep, kissed his brother's forehead and followed the younger this time. To his own dreamworld. He knew what would greet him, and was not sure he was happy about that. He knew that one would haunt his dreams and try to find them. He could always battle with him mentally, but that would get him no where and he would loose sleep he needed. He resolved to placing a barrier around his mind, hoping that would keep the demons of his mind away.

When Sasuke awoke in the morning, he was greeted by a face that was not his allies, then all he saw after the face was the weapon. After that all he saw was red and black.

_**-There you have it. Another cliffhanger! Don't kill me, I love you guys (and girls). Now, review and make my day! Something simple is all I need to know people still like it! **_

_**3 Madz**_


	8. Only Hope

_**This will be the last chapter for this story. I have other plans for more, and I would like to wrap this one up. But first I would like to say sorry for the long wait! I just could not think of what to do and I procrastinated a lot with this one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story.**_

_**________________**_

Feet moved without his mind telling them where to go, weapons flew without his minds registration, and eyes bled red like never before. He could see another man holding onto his little brother, touching his little brother. There was an exotic katana sticking out the side of his baby brother, causing his porcelain face to twist in pain. Pain that was so beautiful that Itachi almost smiled. Then he remembered who was causing Sasuke all the pain he was now going through. It was not him, no, not Itachi, but Madara.

Madara, whose mouth was turned upright at the temple, was trailing his claw- like hand up his brother's shirt. It was painfully obvious that he was taunting his eldest nephew. When Itachi emitted a growl from the back of his throat, that smirk almost turned into a smile.

Making up his mind, Itachi took one step toward his long lost uncle. Madara, eyes never missing a thing, stood. A scream floated throughout the perimeter; the katana had been brutally forced out of Sasuke's side. The raven's head fell once more to the side, right onto his uncle's shoulder.

Itachi dare not make another move in fear that the katana would be placed once more into his brother's beautiful, crimson striped skin. The blood, how much blood had the boy lost now? Obviously not enough to sustain himself. Too much for Itachi's liking, and he was stuck in a staring contest with Madara.

He stood still for a moment more and that was all that he was given. Madara began to advance upon Itachi. He was so fast Itachi's eyes could not keep up with his movements. That was his first mistake.

"Never look at an Uchiha, Itachi." Even before Madara had opened his eyes Itachi knew what was to happen. He was caught. Ensnared like a bug in a Venus Fly Trap. Never to see the outside again, to be stuck inside until all the juices had been drunk from his body.

A feeling of being striped from his body coursed through his very being and when he opened his eyes, not only did he see Madara but his own body falling to the ground. There was a pain at his side and he knew better than to look this time. His gaze had taken a hazy tint as if a camera lens had been placed over both of his eyes. The pain and his eyes were not helping his situation as his uncle's arm snaked its way around his body. Sasuke's body.

Everything was red and black. Everything was Madara's world now. Everything was going to go Madara's way from here on out. Everything he was fighting for had been shattered by his one mistaken move. Now he was fighting for himself and Sasuke in Sasuke's broken body. His hope was in Sasuke's abilities now.

As the horrid sound of Madara's laugh vibrated his fake world, Itachi closed Sasuke's eyes. Once he opened them, he did not only show off the young raven's highest form of Sharingan. The curse mark had been allowed to break out across the boy's body and Chidori was pulsing throughout his body. If he could hit Madara with Sasuke's full body Chidori he would be able to get away from the man.

Knowing all of Sasuke and Itachi's tricks, Madara let them both slide from his arm. Hell, this was going to be easier than he had thought. They were going to wear themselves out. Then he would act a little bit more and they would cease to have any existence.

Itachi could tell the eldest Uchiha was fighting his body with everything he had, trying to throw his Chidori off, but he would not allow that. His body was convulsing on the outside, but he was not concerned by that time with his external looks. On the other hand, his internal organs were quivering as well. He would not be able to hold Chidori for long, and he needed to hit his elder faster.

While Itachi had been contemplating his strategy, Madara had taken the time to multiply himself, surrounding his nephews. The curse mark was the only thing feeding the dying body, and Madara knew how to stop that energy supply.

Multiple hands reached for the two Uchiha's, many not able to withstand the Chidori's force as they made contact with it. The other's that could touch were fueled by Madara himself and held fast to the younger Uchihas. Madara moved behind them, placing his hands over where he knew the curse mark was; Itachi was forced to scream at the pain.

Itachi could not remember the last time he had screamed for anything. Let alone pain. Then the realization hit him, and when it hit it hit hard. He crumbled to the ground he knew that was not there and lay still.

That had been his only hope, the curse mark and Chidori but without those what hope did he have?

His only hope was in death.

_I am with you though, Nii-san. You have me to as your last resort. To have and to hold as they say. Until death do us part. _

A smile slid across Itachi's face as Sasuke's words fluttered into his head. His smile did not seem to please the one trying to break all his resolve; a kick hit him hard in the stomach. The pain erupted from his stomach to his side and up his spine to the curse mark that was now useless.

Faintly, he heard Madara's clothes rustling as he knelt beside him. He was lifted by the collar of Sasuke's shirt, and he felt Madara's breath ghost across his ear.

"Now, you may have your dream. A death by Sasuke. With Sasuke. As one with Sasuke. You should be happy Itachi and begging on your knees for what I have for you." Itachi's hair stood up on the back of his neck, knowing what was hidden in the other's words. "Have anything to say, Itachi?"

"....Go fuck yourself."

A slap to his cheek was his response as well as, "Well, if that-"

"I was not done. Kill us slowly, so I can see the look of disdain on your face at our silence." One last smirk crossed that porcelain face.

Madara's eyes widened, that one smirk that passed those perfect features held not only the presence of Itachi but of Sasuke as well. They were both present for everything that was to happen to that body; both mentally and physically.

A sadistic smirk crossed the eldest Uchiha's face as he pushed the boys onto the ground. They fell like a lifeless doll, never to move again. He knew they would not fight because they knew not to fight the inevitable. Besides, dolls do not march without someone holding them and making them do so.

Madara used the katana once again to rip at the body, but this time to tear away the clothes. He had to be quick about it or else he would lose them before he was finished. What with all the blood they had lost. He glanced to Itachi's body to see that the same damage had been done to it as well as to Sasuke's. His plan was perfect, not a single flaw.

He quickly pulled his own pants to his knees before positioning himself at his nephews entrance. Without any preparation, he thrust in. He watched the face above his own for any sign of emotion, but there were none. It was the perfect doll, to play with and throw away after you had your turn. The eyes were distant, not looking at him but to a place far from him.

The only sounds, as promised, came from his mouth. Pleasured grunts and groans as he tried to get a rise out of the two below, but their lower body lay as limp as the rest. Finally, once he had reached his own peak, he came deep within them with one more thrust, burying himself for the last time.

Leaning down, he brushed a strand out of that once perfect face, "Goodbye, my pretties."

"Goodbye, uncle."

Madara was not given enough time to turn around to see both his nephews standing with a smirk on their faces, oh no, the katana that split his skull was too fast for that. He would never know how he was playing the wrong game the whole time and that he was just the pawn. He would never hear Itachi's final words for him.

"Have anything to say, uncle?"

He looked down as he felt his little brother slip his hand through his own, and he pulled him closer. The smaller raven lay his head on his brother's shoulder, smiling down at his uncle's body. He now understood. Understood it all. Itachi, the village, Orochimaru, Kyuubi, the Akatsuki, Naruto, and most of all himself.

_**-Alrighty! It's finely done. What did you guys think about this one? Was it confusing? When I was writing it I was a little confused so I hope you can follow all that has happened. Most of all, review to tell me what you think! **_

_**3 Madz**_


End file.
